


Something About You

by NikAdair



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: coffee shop AU, college students keith and lotor, the beginnings of keitor's relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: A trip to his favourite coffee shop leads Keith to something much better than coffee





	Something About You

The world hadn’t quite woken up, the sun was just barely colouring the sky, but had yet to breach the horizon. The air was at the temperature where it wasn’t quite warm but it wasn’t cool either. A moderate temperature with the hints of a much warmer day. Dew covered several surfaces, reflecting street lamps that still shone, giving everything a soft yellow glow. It was mornings like these that made Keith glad he woke up so early.

Despite that fact, he still had his regrets about waking up so early. The combination of late nights and early mornings left him exhausted. Adding onto that the amount of school work he had as well as his other activities, it was a surprise that he was able to function the way he did. But he never made an effort to change his routine. It kept him focused on his tasks without making him feel overwhelmed.

His favourite part of his day, though, was the trip to the coffee shop. There wasn’t anything special about it: it was tucked a little ways away from his apartment, close to a used book store and the train station. A nondescript brick building was a simple sign hanging above the door: Cool Beans, written in fancy script. It always made Keith chuckle when he saw it. The juxtaposition of the laughable name with the intricate script definitely allowed it to stand out from the other coffee shops he’d been to.

But it wasn’t the building or location that brought Keith there every morning. The coffee there was by far the best he’d ever had. Something about it always brought him back, but he couldn’t tell what it was. It was the perfect blend of bitter and sweet that was never too overwhelming. It had an indescribable aroma that always made Keith stop and let it envelope him, calming his thoughts and worries.

There was one other reason he came to this specific coffee shop. A blast of warm air hit him as he walked through the door, greeted with a pleasant mix of coffee and chocolate. “Ah, there he is. I was wondering if you were going to show up,” the barista said, sending him a smile. Keith smiled back, shaking his head. Lotor, the barista here. He was definitely the best part of this particular coffee shop.

Lotor had started working here about a month ago, moving here for school, much like Keith had done all those years ago. He was tall, a good six inches taller than Keith, and had a sun kissed complexion. His hair was long, Keith guessing down to his waist when let down, and was a silver white colour. Most days it was pulled up in a ponytail, but that didn’t make him any less curious. His eyes, those were the most intriguing part of him.

When Keith had first seen them, he was silent for a good minute, not really able to process anything other than those eyes. They looked almost yellow in the light of the coffee shop, brown flecks surrounding the pupils. They were so different from anything else he’d seen before, it was hard to not be mesmerised by them. That had definitely been an awkward first impression for him, so he played it off as trying to think of what to get. Lotor had just laughed at him.

“Like I’d ever not show up,” Keith said, walking up to the counter. Lotor quirked an eyebrow at him as Keith looked at the menu. He didn’t need to, he always got the same thing: black coffee, a little bit of cream and a little bit of sugar. “I think I’ll get my usual.”

Lotor chuckled, pulling a cup and writing Keith’s name on it. “It’d be more surprising if you got something else,” he said, humour in his voice. “Will that be all?” Lotor drew out, setting the cup down to tap something on the register screen. Keith thought for a second, bobbing his head back and forth.

“I don’t know, I think your number would be nice to have,” he said, aware of the flush that set in. Lotor froze, looking up at him. Keith met his gaze head on, smiling a little. Even with Lotor’s tanned skin he could see a slight blush spreading over his cheeks. He cleared his throat, shaking his head a little, and finished with the register before turning his attention fully to Keith.

“Someone’s direct,” Lotor said with a small smirk. A complete flip from before. Keith didn’t know how he was able to do it, but he felt like the frozen one now. That smirk worked so well on his features, almost as well as his smile, and looked so natural. What the heck, how could he always manage to look so good?

“Not always, but I thought I’d give it a shot,” Keith said. Lotor hummed, taking his cup and going about making his drink. Lotor never said a word as he made the drink, but he did keep glancing up at Keith. It made his heart skip a beat. That small smile mixed with the scent of the heavenly coffee made his head spin, leaving him feel light and warm.

This feeling, it was intoxicating. It was dangerous. It was delicious. He hadn’t been paying attention, caught up in his thoughts. A wave of a perfectly tanned hand brought him back to reality. They were at the end of the counter, his drink wafting steam into the space between them.

“You really do get lost in thought,” Lotor said amusedly. Keith’s cheeks flushed again and he scratched the back of his neck, biting his lip. Lotor chuckled, pushing his drink towards him. “Have a nice day Keith.” He winked, and Keith quirked an eyebrow. But Lotor turned away, heading back to the register to ring up another customer, leaving him there with his coffee.

Keith took the cup, giving him a quick wave before walking out. He was halfway home when he noticed the writing on the cup. Along with his name was a number. “That smooth…” Keith laughed softly, pulling out his phone.  _ How are you this smooth? _

His phone buzzed not long after.  _ Not my fault you weren’t paying attention. _ Keith shook his head, smiling. Another text came in.  _ By the way, I’m free tomorrow night, just thought you should know. _ “I swear, he’s going to be the death of me,” Keith mumbled, taking a drink of his coffee.

_ I’ve got an idea of what we can do. _ Keith was aware of the implications of his text. It took Lotor a few minutes to respond, and he could imagine him fumbling for what to say. That thought alone made his comment worth it. That, and the fact that he essentially had a date with the cute barista. And that thought was much better than any coffee he could get.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Keitor fic! Honestly, I wrote this as something self-indulgent, cause I had yet to write them. I really hope you enjoyed it and thank you for taking the time to read it!


End file.
